1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing system comprising a host computer for generating print data according to user instructions and a printing apparatus that generates image data by data processing the print data transmitted from the host computer via a designated transmission medium and actually prints onto media such as paper.
2. Related Background Art
Conventionally, it has been demanded of printing systems constructed of a host computer and a printing apparatus that the printing apparatus not only prints on the basis of the print data generated by the host computer but that information acquisition and environment setting of the printing apparatus can be performed by the host computer.
In particular, one form is in general use due to the recent spread of networks which can meet the large quantity printing needs in an office and suppress management costs to a minimum by sharing a single, high-speed, high function printing apparatus among multiple users via a network. Under these conditions, managers demand that management of the printing apparatus be performed in real time from a remote location. Also, general users demand secondary operations such as confirmation of the processing status or cancellation of print jobs initiated by themselves.